


Fragile Dissonance

by UnrealRomance



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cultural Differences, Earn the Trust, F/M, Keep the Trust, Minors DNI, Minors do not interact, Modern Girl in Andromeda, Romance, Slow Burn, bridging the gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: Fuck it, I've got so many stories, might as well have a few more up to choose from when updating day comes around to give my brains a juice.So! This story features a Main Character named Gladys who ends up in Andromeda somehow and now has to contend with some very freaked Angara because she landed directly on Aya and even the Pathfinder hasn't been there yet.Evfra takes a personal interest because it's his people's security on the line, but really she doesn't do a whole lot and she's so soft and small, what could she possibly do? Still...he thinks it'd be good to keep an eye on her.(I do not use the usual Modern Girl tropes of the Self Insert. All my Modern Girls are OC's with their own characters and wants and needs. They're all very similar to each other, but not exactly the same. Just for anyone who's wondering if this is like the self-inserts they've read. It's not. Also...MINORS DO NOT INTERACT WITH ANY OF MY WORKS, PLEASE.)
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Modern Girl, Evfra de Tershaav/Original Character(s), Evfra de Tershaav/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Fragile Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Cox just shut off the internet we were using from the last people to live here so I guess we wait till they can switch it back on for us or get someone else. Hotspotting off my phone for the moment...

It wasn't a jarring change, from my life to unlife. Or at least that's what I'm assuming is going on here.

I was walking down the street and suddenly the street changed. It was a shift. Like water flowing over rocks, smooth and unnoticed until I heard a bunch of people gasping and screaming and then there were guns.

Realizing that I recognized the place, I assumed I'd been hit by a car or something. That's the only plausible explanation, right?

If heaven was me getting to live in worlds I loved in the games I used to play, I was game for it.

Even when they were shouting at me and I had to very carefully get down on my knees with my hands up. And even when they put those weird omni-tool looking cuffs on me that glowed bright turquoise and felt like nothing on me but kept my hands clasped together _somehow_.

I _did_ start getting a little antsy when they walked me into what seemed to be a science center, but when they pulled out a needle and gestured at me, and I went pale and scooted back on the bed, they took it away. And that made me feel like a hundred times better.

Can't fault them for wanting samples but I cannot deal with needles right now. Even heaven needles, which I'm sure are less horrible, are still too much for me.

I keep using the word 'heaven' but maybe I should say 'afterlife' instead? I don't really believe in the Christian concept of Heaven. Wouldn't want to go there, either. Sounds incredibly boring and super oppressive.

Maybe I'm in a purgatory-like place? Waiting to be placed somewhere or be reincarnated or something?

Who knows.

The scientists all gather around me and barrage me with questions but eventually seem to get that I can't understand them.

They check my wrists over, probably looking for omni-tools and are puzzled to find none.

There's at least four of them in the room though only two of them approach me directly at different times.

"Yeah I don't have an Omni-tool," I say.

They look at me as if able to understand me and I realize, they probably can. After all, the Exiles met each other on Kadara, both Milky Way Aliens and Andromedan Angara alike, so they probably have a workable thing going on translations.

The only reason the Pathfinder didn't, I think, is because they weren't linked up to the Exiles anymore and didn't know about their meeting with the Angara. Somehow.

Yeah, that never made sense.

So if _they_ can understand _me_ …

"I've always been kind of poor, so I guess you could say I could never afford one. I mean, you kinda need one for every aspect of life there is, but you can usually get by with a terminal or something. Like a computer? I always get the cheapest ones and I think whatever happened to land me here, didn't allow me to bring it with me."

They try to talk to me, but I keep reiterating my lack of understanding before babbling something else about me that they seem to be examining.

Like my hands and feet.

"My people evolved from primates, so our hands and feet are built to climb and grab things."

Or my hair.

"We slowly lost a lot of our hair but we still have some on our heads, faces and certain other places like around our reproductive areas? And under our arms. It's meant to keep us warm and protect us from things like the sun and wind. See these little hairs around my eyes? Called eyelashes. They protect my eyes from dirt and other debris."

And even when they start scanning me and seem confused by the results.

"If you're checking me against some kind of database, I'm not in there. I've basically been living off the grid my whole life, to keep costs down. It's easy to slip through the cracks if you just keep to yourself. It's easier on me that way, since I don't have to interact with strangers that often."

They ask me again about the needles, and I explain this time.

"I have a phobia of needles. Oh, if you don't know what 'phobia' is, it just means 'great irrational fear' or something? It's not even really that I'm _afraid_ so much as I kind of hate them. I can feel them go into my skin and I can feel every second they're in there, it's very…discomfiting and upsetting. If you wanna prick me, that's fine, I just don't want it going into a vein and drawing blood."

They did end up prickin' me a little. Taking a small drop on a piece of cloth and rushing off with it to test in one of their machines.

And before long, someone I recognized walked in. Only, I couldn't act like I recognized him.

This whole…thing, that's happening, it seems to be a self contained dream or…something. Maybe if I break it, I don't get to come back. I don't want to chance that.

"Hello! I'm guessing from the way everyone is looking at you and standing away, that you're the boss?" I ask as Evfra approaches me.

The Angara all look more realistic here, but Evfra's scars now also look more realistic which means one side of his mouth is a bit twisted up with the one that goes over his lips there.

Basically he looks like he's _kinda-snarling_ a little bit? Not much, but enough to give him a permanently disgruntled look.

He stands in front of me and says nothing, just stares at me.

"Sorry, I can't understand anything you'd say so you'll have to point to something or pantomime if you want me to say something," I say.

And then he just turns on his heel and leaves. Like that's all he wanted, was a good look at me.

Maybe that's all he really needed? I mean, the best soldiers with the best training can spot concealed weapons and whatnot. After taking a gander at my chubby, non-muscular body, he must be convinced that his men can take me.

Maybe they can, maybe they can't. Who knows. Fat can cover a lot, but considering I'm mostly a homebody, I'm thinking they can. Still, how could he possibly know?

The scientists come back and I turn to them with a smile. "Are we going back to the poking now? Just be gentler this time, seriously you had me wheezing when you tapped my breastbone before."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment to remind me that my stories exist! I have so many, some of them might get lost in the crush.


End file.
